U.S. Pat. No. to Dunn 3,069,866 shows a typical prior art drink dispenser spigot. It does not have the splash deflector of the present invention. Accordingly, no provision is made in this prior art spigot for blocking the entry of drink splash into the spigot barrel when the plunger is opened, nor is any provision made for wiping such drink splash from the interior of the barrel out through the spout when the plunger is returned to its closed position. Accordingly, the prior art spigot is subject to being contaminated by drink splash which will accumulate in the barrel. Such drink is a sugary and sticky liquid which tends to dry out and gum up the mechanism, as well as constituting a source of contamination, thus requiring periodic disassembly, cleaning and maintenance of the spigot.